1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a procedure for controlling the pH of cationic emulsions of bituminous type binders; it also relates to new cationic emulsions obtained from the said binders.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,716 discloses asphalt emulsions, containing lithium hydroxide, of 2% inherent acidity and 60% demulsifiable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,026 discloses paving emulsions containing 50 to 75% asphalt and as emulsifier quaternary ammonium salts from C.sub.14 to C.sub.18 fatty amines or their ethoxylated derivatives and sodium amino- or iminoproprionate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,203 discloses bituminous emulsions prepared from bitumen and, as emulsifer, an N-hydrocarbyl alkylene polyamine and hydroxylecithin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,090 discloses asphalt emulsions consisting of asphalt and as the emulsifier N-alkyl-1, 3-propanediamines, such as sec-hexadecyl-1, 3-propanediamine, and octylphenoxy poly(ethyleneoxy) ethanol.